Out of his league once again
by Rouge.Cagalli
Summary: Oneshot songfic Out of my league by Stephen Speaks for Gwendal and Annisina. She has been everyone's dreamgirl, including him. But all this time, he never had the courage to tell her how he feels. So how far out of reach can love be when it's sitting r


**A/N: **This is a oneshot songfic for my favorite couple in Kyou Kara Maou, Gwendal x Annisina! The song is Stephen Speaks' Out of My League. As I always say… err… type, I don't own the said anime or the song nor do I have any affiliations with their respective makers. So how far out of reach can love be when it's sitting right beside you for lunch?

**OUT OF HIS LEAGUE ONCE AGAIN**

Gwendal x Annisina

Gwendal sat by the tree shades. It has been a tiresome day with all the school activities and the teachers always wanting him for a presentation. Being a class representative is never an easy job, especially for a junior high student who just wanted a moment's peace. He looked everywhere around him. His classmates have their own companies and they shared lunches by tree shades, but unlike them, Gwendal was all alone.

Suddenly, _'she'_ appeared. Gwendal turned to look at her, as did everyone else. It wasn't much of a surprise to see boys stare at Annisina. After all, she was everyone's dream girl, including him. She was smart and beautiful, her bright reddish hair tied into a ponytail and her big crystalline-blue eyes sparkling with every smile she gives.

"Gwendal!" she waved at him. "Eating lunch alone?"

The dark-haired boy's heart skipped a beat or two. She was walking towards him with a big smile. Gwendal could not help but shiver with an indescribable feeling of fear and enthusiasm combined. He felt as though there was a big balloon inside him, swelling up with every step she took nearer.

Before he knew it, Annisina was standing right in front of him, "Can I eat lunch with you?"

Gwendal looked up to meet her eyes, but then quickly withdrew, "Uhh… sure, Annisina."

He did not know why, but as bad as he was feeling with all the emotions colliding inside him, Gwendal could not help but smile and in another side of his heart, feel happy and content just with her around.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**_

_**Makes me shiver, but in a good way**_

"Great!" she said cheerfully as she sat beside him and laid her bag near his. "I didn't have anyone to have lunch with too!"

Gwendal stared in wonder at the sight that was sitting before him. Everything Annisina did was perfect. The way she reached for her lunchbox. The manner she opened it as though it was a Christmas present. Even how a lock of red hair falls on her blue eyes was graceful. Gwendal looked at her intently, memorizing each line of her, from her hair down to her cream-colored hands that were reaching for her chopsticks. That's right… she had beautiful hands as well. Perfectly curving and perfectly…

"Hey, Gwendal," she said to him. "Are you alright?"

Gwendal snapped out of his daydream. Annisina was staring at him squarely in the eye curiously. He realized that he had been gazing at her too much.

"Uhh… yeah," he answered, shaking his head vigorously. "Sure I'm okay."

Annisina withdrew to his side, propping her lunchbox in her lap, "If you say so… You had me worried, y'know."

"I did?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure, you did," she nodded. "Your eyes suddenly went blank, it's almost as though your soul had gone off somewhere. I thought you were going to faint or something!"

He laughed a little, making an effort to humor her concerned face. "I just spaced out," he assured her. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

With those words, Annisina finally smiled again. Gwendal saw this and felt happier still. As much as he wanted to tell her how he felt, he could not find the words to do so. Or maybe it was more of a matter of courage. Yes, he didn't have the courage. But who can blame him? She was the most popular girl in junior high. Her suitors ranged from Chess Club members, to soccer players, even to highschool boys. She was the 'it' girl as they would say. So how could she possibly take time to like an ordinary class rep? How could she possibly like _him_?

"So where did you go when you spaced out?" she asked jokingly, as she took a bite off her takoyaki. "I usually go off to the moon."

Gwendal paused for a moment to think, and then finally said, "It's a secret."

Annisina made a face. A very cute one, at that, though he was sure that wasn't supposed to be. "That's not fair, Gwendal!" she blurted, childishly. "I told you mine!"

"Well, I didn't tell you to tell me, did I?" he said in a mock aloof tone. "You said it on your own."

"Guess I did," she finally admitted. "It's just that I wanted to get to know you..."

Gwendal's heart began to beat fast. The words he just heard started to fleet from his ears, like birds cast away so suddenly. His jaw almost dropped if only he hadn't gotten a hold of himself. _Am I dreaming? _He asked himself. _How come she'd want to know me?_

"I mean, being class rep must be tough, huh?" she added. "I see you everywhere, always busy doing something."

If it had been any other person in the world who'd ask the question, "is it hard to be class representative?" Gwendal would have answered "yes" quickly, and then enumerating his duties, responsibilities, and activities. But then again, it wasn't just any ordinary person asking. It was Annisina, and for the first time ever, Gwendal was unable to answer a question.

_**All the times I have sat and stared**_

_**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**_

_**And she purses her lips, bats her eyes, as she plays with me**_

_**Sitting there slack-jawed**_

_**And nothing to say**_

There was a spell of silence between the two as each ate their lunch. It was either they were too busy with their food or they just could not find a topic to talk about. But nonetheless, Gwendal felt content.

"Gwendal," the sound of his name on her lips reverberate through his ears. Like a song sung by angels that echo across the heavens. It was better than tasting the finest honey that would melt slow and sure in the mouth and be swallowed up, giving him a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Yes?" he asked, trying his best to hide his heart that was thumping so hard, it would almost burst out of his chest.

"Remember when we were kids?" she asked him. "We used to stay up in lazy afternoons just like this… and afterwards, we'd go to my place to test my new contraption."

"You still remember that?" said Gwendal, appalled at how a popular girl like her would even recall their childhood. As far as he knew, Annisina's life was all too decorated by so many boys that memories of prep school with him was something that she'd have forgotten ages ago. "You wouldn't let me out of your house unless I agree to operate your inventions."

Annisina laughed out loud, "That's right! I remember that! You'd always go home with grease on your shirt because of me!"

"That's right," he said. "But then, I'd still agree to go to your place the next day and the same thing happens all over again."

"Right!" she agreed. "And whenever I get scolded by my mom, you were always there to save me. You're my hero, Gwendal!"

Upon hearing this, Gwendal's face turned pink. He already knew that he was in love with her, but there are times when Annisina would say something; a fragment of their childhood, a simple compliment, or just his name… and Gwendal would feel as though he was falling in love with her for the first time. Annisina placed her stare on him, as he, in reaction, buried his face on his lunchbox, pretending to be busy eating. She just smiled at this sight and she imitated the gesture and concentrated on finishing her lunch as well.

_**It's a masterful melody**_

_**When she calls out my name to me**_

_**As the world spins around her, she laughs, throws her eyes**_

_**And I feel like I'm falling, but it's no surprise**_

"Thanks for the meal!" Annisina said as she placed her chopsticks over her box.

Gwendal was also done with his lunch. He packed them back to his bag, stealing glances from beside him. Annisina was also packing up, carefully placing her things in her cyan knapsack. Suddenly she caught his eye, and instead of turning away or anything like that, she continued to stare at him idly in the face.

His heart was beating fast again. He tried to find anything to say but to no avail. Then, Annisina slowly turned her gaze to his mouth, to his lips. She raised her arm to reach his face. Gwendal tried to swallow but it was as though his throat was blocked off. He bated his breath for what Annisina was going to do, with her fingers almost touching his lips. Now more than ever, Gwendal's heart pumped so fast that he felt it would nearly explode in his chest.

And as though her staring at him wasn't enough to make Gwendal nervous, Annisina slowly tilted her head to level with his, and finally just inches away from him. He could almost feel her breath on his face which he was sure was now scarlet.

"A-a-a…" he attempted to say her name, but his voice would surely crack. Gwendal's hands were shaking profusely. If this goes on, he'll surely fall on his back for it was his only support as they propped him in his sitting position.

Only centimeters away until their lips met, Gwendal was still oblivious of what he was going to do as reaction. Everything he thought of doing was more stupid than the previous one. His mind was completely blank of ideas or things to say. He felt asphyxiated, as though he was drowning. Struggling for air, confused, and totally unable to do anything.

_This is it! _He thought to himself, shutting his eyes to hide the dumb spell that was cast upon him. _I don't know what to do! If I don't react appropriately, I might lose her forever!_

Now that his eyes were closed, Gwendal was completely clueless of what was happening. He felt as though everything was in slow motion, like in the movies. But he wasn't in a movie, and he wasn't daydreaming either. It was real life and his crush since time immemorial is nearing her head to his. What else is there to think? She was going to place her lips on his, and he doesn't have an idea whatsoever on what to do.

After what felt like ages, Gwendal felt a very light touch near his lower lip. He wasn't sure what it was. He didn't know what a kiss would feel like. Moreover, he was too blank to even remember what his name was. But the warm touch left as quickly as it came. Was that it? Was it over?

He slowly opened his eyes to see Annisina's face painted with curiosity inches away from him.

"You had a morsel of rice on your lip," she said as she showed a few grains of rice in her hand. "You didn't seem to notice it so I took it away."

Gwendal felt so stupid. How on earth was he going to explain why he was blushing? But he cannot let her know what has been going through his mind, "Oh… I knew that."

Annisina only smiled at him, assuring him his secret was still unbeknownst to her, "Yes, sure you did, Gwendal!" Then, she turned to view the clouds above them.

He looked at her, admiring her every aspect in silence. Gwendal was trying to remember exactly how she looked like. He might never have another chance to see her that close. He might never have another chance to talk to her again. But what Annisina said told him otherwise.

"Let's do this again, okay?" she said to him as she got up her feet. She beamed at him with a smile. "Y'know, have lunch together."

Gwendal sat there dumbstruck again, but as though a mysterious voice whispered to him, he just said, "Okay. Sure, Annisina…"

"Great, then!" she said. "Now, then let's…"

"Annisina!" a girl's voice called from somewhere, cutting Annisina off her sentence.

Gwendal and Annisina both turned to see who it was. It was one of the younger members of the TechBuilding Club Annisina was a member of. The girl panted her way to the two and caught her breath, "We need you for the new project, Annisina! Come with me, quick!"

"Okay," Annisina said. "Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

The girl nodded in affirmation and ran back from where she came, leaving the two alone once more.

"Well, they need me there," she said, gently kicking dirt back and forth. "So, gotta go!"

"Oh… right," it almost broke Gwendal's heart to realize that his brief time with her will be over in a matter of seconds. "Well, see you in class. And I'll be looking forward to having lunch with you again."

She waved him goodbye with a smile, but at the very last second that Gwendal saw her whole face, _there was a tinge of pink on Annisina's cheeks._ Was it a blush? A blush caused by him? Gwendal never knew. But every now and then, the thought passes him, and he loses track of time and space. It's as though she'd take him high to a place with endless blue skies and bright sunshine. A place only 'they' existed, together with their memories and dreams. And then he'd fall on to a sea of her smiles.

"_Yes, I do love her."_

Indeed, whenever Annisina's around, Gwendal is out of his league once again.

'_**Coz I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

'_**Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea**_

_**But I'd rather be here than on land**_

_**And she's all that I see and she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
